


It's (Not) The Snow's Fault

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Feelscember 2k18 [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Historical Fantasy, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Yokai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Atsumu blamed the snow when he fell to his knees. He would always blame the cold, unforgiving snow for everything that happened tonight.





	It's (Not) The Snow's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

Being connected meant that Atsumu knew what Osamu knew.

 

He could see what Osamu saw. He could hear what his twin heard. All of their senses were connected. They were one separated into two bodies, after all.

 

And that meant he could feel what Osamu felt.

 

This pain—this immense, unbearable pain. Something was stuffing his chest. He could not breathe; he felt like dying, felt like crying his eyes out. Screaming till his voice went hoarse, shouting curses at those laughing gods up above in that unreachable heaven.

 

The sight of Osamu holding Little Tengu’s dead body was enough to make someone shiver. They would end up feeling scared at his murderous glares; they would end up running away to save their own lives. In the end, they would forget the tears that would not stop falling. They would forget his hopeless plea for his beloved to wake up.

 

While Osamu was now crying, sobbing voiceless, Atsumu was having difficulty to breath.

 

He should have gone to report this incident to Kita-san, and yet...

 

_Move, damn feet,_ he thought, as he tried not to cry. _We gotta move and bury him properly. I have to calm Samu down, I have to tell everything to Kita-san._

 

However, they were frozen still.

 

 Atsumu blamed the snow when he fell to his knees. He would always blame the cold, unforgiving snow for everything that happened tonight; it made him late to rescue Osamu’s beloved tengu—It hindered his movement—it made his feet went numb—it made him having difficulty breathing—

 

(Oh, who was he fooling.

 

The cold snow stained by red blood was also a victim in this tragedy, after all)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Feelscember 29: Empathetic Pain. 
> 
> Another difficult prompt. I'm not that creative; hence I wrote _another_ scene about Hinata's death uwu 
> 
> Thank you for reading, happy new years!


End file.
